Kaiber Iterrus
WORK IN PROGRESS "Despite all the progress we've made, I feel like I was born just to die...What kind of all-loving god would allow his creations to suffer and eventually waste away in exchange for a petty sense of false freedom?" '' Summary '''Kaiber Iterrus '''was a genetically modified Cobaltion Hybrid created by the Iterrus Collective -- a conglomerate organization that specialized in developing advanced technology in an attempt to "replace" the natural abilities of Azuran's inhabitants. Rescued from what would have been certain termination by Voltis Everian, he became an honorary noble and was given protection under the former's moral jurisdiction. He quickly became friends with a welcoming Exonus, who unanimously decided that he should stay with the Everian Noble Family. Origin and Backstory (TBA) Appearance '''BODY TYPE: Muscular, Fit ' HAIR TYPE: Swoop HAIR COLOR: Cyan EYES: Light Red, Bright Cyan '(With Increasing Power) '''SKIN: Pale White ' Kaiber, like any Cobaltion, has red eyes, pale skin, and hair in a shade of blue. He wears glowing cyan armor and has thick, teased, swooping hair. Like Exonus, Kaiber is young, muscular, and has defined bone structure. Through sadistic mutations performed by his Father, Kaiber has grown fangs and pointy ears, as well as claws. Cyan Glowing becomes increasingly more intense with each passing form, Eyes glow Blue at max power. While in combat, Kaiber's full body crystal armor glows brightly and can also cover his head, giving him a powerful appearance. When he's not in combat, Kaiber wears a long sleeved shirt with horizontal black and white stripes, black skinny jeans, and boots. Personality On the outside, Kaiber is very fun loving and free spirited. He enjoys getting the most out of life, and very little sets him off. The only thing that could be considered off about his demeanor is his tendency to overthink certain situations and act irrationally. He's exceedingly loyal, and never turns his back on anyone or anything. Despite his seemingly outgoing and happy-go-lucky nature, Kaiber is truly a deeply depressed and held down individual; he claims to no longer notice the touch of positivity and consistently states that he "just doesn't feel" to his close friends. Because he is unaffected by psychological enhancements on any level, it is impossible for Kaiber to "cure" himself or be mentally helped by others. Likes and Dislikes * '''Raves * EDM (Especially Trance, Techno, and Hardstyle/Jumpstyle) * Fast Cars * LEDs and Strobe Lights * Adventure Personal and Combat Based Statistics NAME: '''Kaiber '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''9 (First Appearance) | 13 (Magnus Arc) | 16 (Anti Gods Arc; Death) '''HEIGHT: '''5'2" (9 Years Old) | 6'1" (13 Years Old) | Normally 7'2", Can Vary (16 Years Old) '''WEIGHT: '''Normally 125 Lbs, Can Vary (9 Years Old) | Normally 250 Lbs, Can Vary (13 Years Old) | Irrelevant, Can Vary (16 Years Old) Powers and Abilities * '''Complete Crystal Manipulation: '''Kaiber is able to manipulate crystals and crystal energy to an infinite degree, as well as completely shroud himself in indestructible armor. * '''Unlimited Light Manipulation: '''Kaiber can manipulate light and light energy to an infinite degree. * '''Electric Energy Manipulation: '''Like any Cobaltion, Kaiber can easily produce electricity on his own. * '''Incredible Strength and Durability: '''Kaiber can negate any physical attacks, and almost any energy attacks. * '''Super Speed and Flight: '''Kaiber is able to travel well beyond lightspeed both on foot and in flight. * '''Can survive in a Vacuum * Teleportation * Intangibility * Space and Time Manipulation * Physics Manipulation * Chemical Manipulation * Strong and Weak Force Manipulation * Analog ImmunityCategory:Characters Forms Trivia * In a sense, Kaiber was "gifted" to Exonus so that he could see the bigger picture. Category:Major Characters